The Taken
by Gothic Lolitaa
Summary: Basically there is no Ziva, Kate isn't dead and well they go to a crime scene and kidnapping and torture arrives. If not your thing don't read. R&R please. Violence and Romance in later chapters. I had to change the rating for language and for gory detail
1. Wounded

I OWN NOTHING!! well except my laptop.

NO NO NO COME BACK YOU STUPID REMOVAL MEN! NOT MY LAPTOP!

*minor fight ensures*

Right carrying on I own nothing and everything you recognize belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

btw. I know that the N-kiss agents don't drive hummers, just go with me here please.

Chapter 1: Wounded

"Gibbs. Yes. Ok. We'll be there A.S.A.P" The phone was hung up. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at his team. "Gear up. We have a dead Petty Officer. Tony gas the truck, McGee get Ducky. Kate, with me."

The Special Agents all scrambled to do the jobs assigned to them. Kate Todd was forced to wait as Tony was blocking her way. This ended up with Gibbs just staring at him with the stare that made even the head of the CIA cower in fear. Tony quickly moved out of the way, and Kate made her way down to Gibbs' company car, making sure her Glock wasn't anywhere that it could dig into her, same with her several knives, as she held onto the 'Oh holy hell' handle as Gibbs navigated the streets.

Gibbs took the stairs down to his Hummer H2 to find Kate already waiting by the car and sitting on the bonnet. "Kate! Off the bonnet and into the car! It's unlocked already! Come on we're following the truck so we need to get going." Three quarters of an hour later they arrived at the crime scene, an old abandoned warehouse that had 'freaky' written all over it. When they arrived Kate was in awe "Wow. This place it's… I donno kinda well freaky. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You've been down in 'Abby's crib' to long. She's starting to rub off on you" Gibbs stated in that no nonsense tone of his.

They went through the warehouse clearing; yells of "CLEAR" came from the surrounding room. Tony's voice raised above the others "Got someone. Hands behind your head. On the floor. NOW!" Finding and quickly arresting the only person inside. They processed the crime scene and the body, finding a lot of evidence but evidence that made no sense and was almost too obvious. They were packing up all the evidence in the Hummer and Ducky had come and taken the body away back to the morgue, McGee had gone with him just to be safe.

The warehouse was old stonework's with piles of stone slag; metres high all the way round it. With no information they hadn't brought any back-up with them. That would bode ill for most parties eventually. When you considered the surrounding area it would be an excellent place for a sting to happen. The team paid no attention and carried on like normal stopping only when a small rock slide caught the attention of the team

"Haven't these been here for years?" Questioned Kate

"Yeah, the full fifteen years since it was abandoned in 1993. Why?" Responded Tony looking around,

"Well why would the heap suddenly have a rock slide just at the exact moment we are here and when there is no-one paying that much attention?

"Slim, but I doubt anything is the matter."

"Will you stop chatting and get back to work now? Gibbs snapped effectively ending any conversation.

Kate suddenly rugby tackled Gibbs to the ground and as she hit the ground with Gibbs on top of her. That confused her for a moment but supposed he must of used some of his marines training to flip them over quickly.

"You can ge… OH MY GOD! GIBBS!! You're hurt." Kate said as she carefully extracted herself from underneath him and put pressure on the gunshot wound to his shoulder. She looks up to see McGee and Tony standing around not sure what to do.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PHONE FOR A GODDAMN AMBULANCE! DON'T JUST STAND AROUND LIKE DUMB ARSES!" Kate yelled at them "and get some bandages for me." After she had said this McGee whipped his phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial 1, everyone always took the piss out of him for having 911 on his speed dial but now it was brilliant, and Tony ran to the truck got the first aid kit and the bandages, took them back to where Kate and Gibbs were and moved out of the way. Kate opened one of the bandages, tore Gibbs' shirt and pressed the bandage on to the wound.

"The ambulance is on its way. 5 minutes" McGee reported to Kate.

"Err Kate..?"

"What?" Kate snapped "I ain't in the mood for any bullshit at the moment!"

A/N: Sorry if I have accidentally left she or something when talking about a male or vice versa but this was originally used for my English coursework but with different characters. Which explains it really. R&R please! Much appreciated.


	2. Hospitals

Chapter 2: Hospitals

When the ambulance arrived at the scene McGee and Tony had already cleared the area and collected the brass from the snipers nest and put the evidence in the van. Kate wanted to collect the bullet from the wall herself. It was the least she could do for him. He had taken a bullet for her. That was a thought she couldn't comprehend, she also couldn't get the thought of how good he looked when he was worried. As she was thinking this, the paramedics were loading Gibbs into the ambulance, the next thing she knew she was climbing into the ambulance and begging him not to die. What she didn't know was that they were being watched.

McGee and Tony stayed behind at the scene photographing where Gibbs had been when he was shot and making sure there wasn't any evidence they had missed when Kate and Gibbs were there.

"Do you think it's weird that they're so close?" McGee asked Tony

"No, they've known each other since like, well forever. And between you and me I reckon that they like each other and won't admit it to each other." Tony replied

McGee felt dismayed at this comment. In his mind he said 'Oh well, I guess we just wouldn't be right together anyway' but out loud he said

"I can see why as well they're almost perfect for each other."

They carried on looking in silence until suddenly they heard another rockslide. Guns out they stood back to back

"Hang on a mo. Tony"

"What?? I don't think now is the time for a heart felt confession."

Tony snapped back.

"What if this is what who ever is making the rockslides happen wants? Make us to make it so that we can't see each other. I suggest we get in the truck and get the hell away from here ASAP."

"Now that is the best idea you've come up with in a while. Lets go."

With that they ran to the truck, Tony had the keys so slid over the bonnet and flipped into the drivers seat and checking to make sure McGee was inside drove off as fast as possible. When they drove off all that could be heard was an evil cackle and with that a bullet was shot into the number plate. It hit exactly into the middle of the '0'. The shot hit as they were turning a corner, McGee and Tony heard this.

"Either the person is a really good shot or that was just luck. It's not easy to hit a truck that's going round a corner at…" he checks the speedometer "105 miles per hour. Even if it is a SUV."

"We'll have to get that bullet out when we get to the lab and compare it to the one in Gibbs."

When this was said by Tony they went on in silence remembering all the good things about Gibbs and all the things he had done that made them laugh. Like the time he caught Tony putting superglue on McGee's keyboard and mouse. He was around six foot two, silver haired and blue eyed. His eyes, it is said that the eyes are windows too the soul, his were more like solid concrete doors. You didn't see anything through those eyes unless he wanted you to, unless you were Abby and Kate as well. They were trying to imagine what it would be like without him.

At the hospital Kate was pacing the waiting room waiting for any news on Gibbs' condition when a voice from the door said

"You're going to wear holes in the floor if you don't stop pacing like that."

"Jeez Ducky are you trying to give me a heart attack? Although we are in a good place for me to have one…" Kate trailed off as she looked a Ducky. "Thanks for coming. I know you had an autopsy to do."

"It's no problem. I knew you'd need somebody and you wouldn't want to stop working. You want this case closed"

As he said this, a doctor came in saying

"I'm looking for the family of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs"

At this Rebecca and Gerald looked up. Kate almost ran to the doctor while Ducky walked up calmly saying to the Doctor

"I'm a medical examiner so I'll be able to explain any medical jargon that you can't explain."

"OK. We managed to save the bone and the muscle and he should regain all use of the limb."

"Did you manage to retrieve the slug from his shoulder? 'Coz we need it to run it through ABIS." At the confused look on the doctors face Kate reiterated "ABIS is the Automated Ballistics Identification Systems and has the stria markings of all bullets that have ever been used in a crime. If we got the bullet we could compare the markings against others."

"Any way… Special Agent Gibbs will have to be on desk duty until his shoulder is fully healed and we have pronounced him fit to work in the field. I would suggest he has the next week off and goes back to the office after that. He's ready for visitors and is asking for one Kate Todd. I wish I didn't have to tell you this but there wasn't a bullet. It was a through and through."

"No bullet? Goddamn it. I'm here any way." Turning to Ducky "Do you think you could leave us alone for 5?"

"Of course. I have no problem leaving. I have a few people that are of need of my services any way."

Kate walked into his room to see Gibbs lying with his eyes closed. Presuming he was asleep Kate picked up the chair, moved it closer to the bed, and put it down on the floor silently. She sat there holding his hand listening to the heart machine beeping away. The longer she sat there the more it annoyed her. Beep….beep….beep.

"You know you can hold my hand more often. It feels nice." At this Kate startled.

"Jeez Gibbs you're the second person to try and give this girl a heart attack. It's nice to see you're awake though." She blushed hoping he had been asleep while she was sitting there and even if he was awake hopefully he was to doped up to hear what she was saying.

"I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack 'coz then I'd have to get to train a new Agent, and that's just not worth the hassle." He gave her a cheeky grin and continued "plus this was almost worth it to hear those words come out of your mouth." At this sentence Gibbs watched the blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks, she also avoided his eyes

"I didn't know you were awake when I said those things. Do you know when you're getting out?"

"Nice subtle change of subject there and yes they said I could go when I wanted to. Kate…." He wheedled

"Yes I can take you home. Have you got anything here? If not get dressed and lets go" With that Kate turned to go out of the door so that he could have his privacy when a,

"Kate… I can't put my shirt on with one hand so can you help me please." Stopped her continuing out of the door

"Fine but only your shirt."

After helping Gibbs with his shirt and leaving him to struggle with his trousers they got him out of the hospital and on his way home.


	3. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

When Kate arrived at the scene she instantly un-holstered her weapon and yelled "NCIS" and cleared the inside of the building. Seeing no one she went to where the bullet had gone through Gibbs' shoulder and unknown's head. Finding the bullet embedded in the side of the warehouse she photographed and extracted the bullet from the wall. She put the bullet in an evidence bag and into her pocket. Standing up she looked around. Her trained eyes picking up footprints she could have sworn weren't there the last time they were here. She was moving to the truck when she was grabbed from behind. She felt a cloth being pressed against her nose and mouth cutting off all fresh air supply. Then there was that unmistakable smell of chloroform. Sweet in small amounts but disgusting in loads. Her last thought as she was taken under was for the evidence. With her waning strength she threw the bullet as far as she could, collapsing to the ground she drew an arrow into the layer of dirt pointing towards where she threw the bullet had landed.

* * *

Back at the headquarters McGee and Tony were starting to panic.

"Where is she? I mean she woulda called wouldn't she? Ooh maybe she went to see Gibbs. I mean she's so that right?"

"McWorry! Calm down, I'm sure Kate's fine. She's a survivor, just like Gibbs."

"I now but it's so scary. I mean not knowing whether she's alive or not."

* * *

Meanwhile Kate woke up to feeling as though she had tried to eat cotton wool. She took in her, well what was it? A cell she supposed. There weren't any windows. Of course there aren't any windows, there are never any freakin windows! She mentally kicked herself for that thought. Recovering from the minor window obsession, Kate fully assessed her situation. Right; door check, that door isn't designed for that frame. She could tell because of the strip of light surrounding the door. Right anyway away from that observation she noticed a key lock and a bolt locking the door. Her eyes having finally adjusting to the light, or in this case the absence of light she looked around. Kate wished she had kept her eyes closed but know that she knew she knew she could even smell it. Blood, and lots of it. The room she was in was a blood bath. It had dried black in the absence of light, even so she could imagine the scarlet 'paint' covering all the walls and floor. The smell of copper assaulting her nostrils. Finally she gave in re-opening her eyes, she saw the maker of this blood bath. Her captor had on a mask and she suspected the mask was a thing of nightmares. She had shut her eyes before she saw any of it in detail. Opening her eyes again she looked at her captor, she saw the mask and did a double take. What the fuck?? What sort of kidnapper wears a fucking bunny mask??

"Ah, my new pet is awake. It took long enough."

Kate had tried to appear asleep when she had heard the bolt sliding back but, obviously, she failed.

"Go. To. Hell." Was all that she had to say.

"I was starting to wonder if I used to much chloroform" Her captor continued ignoring her interruption.

Kate was a trained profiler. Male, aqua eyes that she was sure she had seen before, psychopath judging by the fact I'm his 'pet'. He had left the door open, which was strange. Maybe he was confident that I can't get away either that or he thinks I don't want to… That is how some work I suppose, they are obsessed with their victims and are so deranged that they think the victims feel the same way. I could use the open door to my advantage. Using the light that came spilling in she observed the place she was being held. She determined that it was underground and some kind of modified cellar. Training her eyes on the other side of the room she saw his 'toys' just as he started talking about them. A mace, cat o nine tails, whips chains and, oh bugger, pokers. Her eyes swept across the far wall falling on the fireplace she could do poker plus fire and got ouch. The minute that her captor left Kate struggled against her chains as she thought 'no way in hell is this insane fucker touching me with that!' As she was struggling her ears picked up a slight noise. The noise of crumbling plaster. Turning around as much as allowed by the chains around her wrists she looked at the manacles around her ankles. They had become loose, probably from the struggling of her and all the monsters other victims. At that thought she shuddered but started planning how this could turn in her favour. She started to struggle with her legs only, pulling those out of the wall. For her plan to work she needed the ones in the ceiling.

* * *

"What have we got?" Sarah asked Gerald. "We need to k now 'coz judging by the state of her Kate's gonna be in alotta pain if we don't get her out soon."

"You'd be right in that thought, rigor has come and gone again showing that she has been dead a while. There are several injuries that could of caused this young ladies death, the crowbar to her spine, the mace wound to her stomach, the cauterization of her chest wound. The preciseness of the cauterization suggests that this person knew what they are doing. I can't determine which of these wounds killed her but I doubt it was the cauterization because you wouldn't cauterize the wound on a dead person."

"So we're looking for someone with skills of what? You can't put cauterization skills on a B.O.L.O you know! He knows how to handle both medieval and modern weapons, that's great to know." Walking back up to where the remaining team member was and stated

"We have more information on our kidnapper. Apparently he knows how to handle a mace and many old weapons, as well as modern day. Our Jane Doe downstairs is covered in different bruises and abrasions from different weapons, including a mace. Tony saw the look of confusion on McGee's face and decided to explain it to him

"McInnocent, a mace is a solid metal pole, with spikes on one end sharp enough to cut through anything. It's a medieval weapon that, unless he's made his own, I should imagine is rather hard to get hold of."

Realizing what he was saying Tony trailed off thinking of the damage something like a mace could do to Kate's lithe frame.

* * *

Kate was bideing her time she had managed to get her feet mostly free and one more good yank should free them. Since she had started freeing her feet her captor had come back twice, torturing her both times, but not noticing the fact that her feet were moving more freely than before. Kate pulled on the manacles round her ankles so hard that while they came out of the wall she could feel her blood running from her ankles, down her feet and off the end of her toes.


	4. Escape

A/N Meherm thanks! It's nice to know that people like my story! This chap is just for you!

WARNING! Blood and Gore. Don't like don't read!

Don't flame me you were warned...

Chapter 5 : Escape

Kate was biding her time she had managed to get her feet mostly free and one more, good yank should free them. Since she had started freeing her feet her captor had come back twice, torturing her both times, but not noticing the fact that her feet were moving more freely than before. Kate pulled on the manacles round her ankles so hard that while they came out of the wall she could feel her blood running from her ankles, down her feet and off the end of her toes forming a puddle on the floor. She paid it no attention, just as she paid no attention to the steady flow of blood that was falling from the wounds on her wrist, the blood was running down her forearms, forming puddles at the creases at her elbows and then continuing down it's river bed, down her upper arms, down the hollows by her shoulders, back out and then between the valley of her breasts. Both times her captor had come in he had licked the blood of her making the whole front of her arms and chest pink where the blood had been spread by his tongue.

With her feet free, Kate used the leverage she could get from the manacles round her wrists to walk backwards up the wall, normally the feel of so many dried layers of blood beneath her feet would repulse her, but these were not normal circumstances. Kate had just got herself in position when the door opened and Fluffy (as Kate had named him because of the bunny mask) appeared. Kicking off of the wall Kate swung her legs, chains and all, forward. She nearly yelled with joy when she felt her feet connect with Fluffy's head, she then flicked her feet in a motion that should break his neck. Not hearing the snap that came with broken bones she could worry about that later though, at the moment he would be unconscious for a time. Kate pulled on the chains on her arms, pulling them out of the ceiling Kate searched Fluffy for the keys, finding them she unlocked her manacles she went to the wall and pulled to of the swords of the wall and strapped them to her back. Creeping out of her 'home' for the last however long, actually she didn't know how long, she steadied herself against the wall for a moment before pushing off and pushing on. Coming across no one she got out relatively easily. This was when she encountered the next problem. She couldn't walk around DC wearing nothing but to swords on her back. What was tied around the two ends of the sheaths she didn't want to know. Going back inside to a room with a phone, she dialled the familiar number of Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Was the reply, his voice thick with sleep.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Help!" was Kate's hushed reply

"huh? Kate? OK. Where are you?"

"I don't know you need to trace this number to find out."

"OK I'll call you back when I get to NCIS ok. Just hold on."

"NO! GI-"

"damn it damn it damn it!" Taking the mobile with her Kate walked back outside, freezing although it was it felt better than being inside with it…him…? Kate couldn't think of the right pronoun to describe the Devil's foot fungus?

Leaning against the outside of the building Kate dozed off, she was sleeping so lightly that there was no dreams and she was completely aware of her surroundings, even so, she was still given a minor heart attack 15 minutes after Gibbs had hung up on her. Answering quickly before the sound could alert anyone to her presence she had Gibbs trace the call, get her some clothes out of her draw and come and get her

"Bring me home Gibbs."

Kate saw Gibbs walking towards her just as consciousness left her…


	5. The Rescue

A/N: I know it's short, and i apologise, This mini-chapter is dedicated to Meherm, Here is the continuance i promised, and I will try and write you a decent one at some point, i have a biology assignment due in after Easter so that's going to be my main focus for a while,

Hope you like it, R&R

xx

* * *

The Rescue

As Gibbs ordered McGee to trace the call from the cell Kate was using, he was saying comforting nothings through the phone to Kate, who was nearly hysterical, at the other end.

"I have a place Gibbs" came Tim's voice timidly over the computer monitor, as though scared that something was going to come flying at him to punish him for being annoying. He was partially right, as Gibbs then threw the SatNav, or what Gibbs assumed was the SatNav, to McGee so that he could program the address into it. One of the problems with the SatNav, or Shelly as Tony had named her, was that she tended to have problems keeping up with his driving. Gibbs was permanently being told to slow down or to do a legal u-turn when next possible as they had just missed there turning. Shelly clearly didn't come with a Gibbs setting that allowed her to keep up with his driving… Maybe he should get Abby on that…

"Right, gear up. We're going to get Kate. DiNozzo, gas the truck. McGee, make sure you have everything we may need, and pray that we don't need half of it."

Gibbs then stood waiting for Tony to come rushing to it, eager to please him, when this didn't happen Gibbs turned on the spot slowly to look for Tony around the bullpen. Not seeing him Gibbs stormed up to the Directors office and slammed the door open, despite Cynthia's protests against it.

"Jethro" came the cool voice of the first female director of NCIS (A/N Yes, I know she died but in my world she didn't!!!)

"Jenny." came the angered reply from Gibbs "I currently have one Agent MIA in some godforsaken place in Quantico, and you're holding my SENIOR FIELD AGENT up in your office? I need more than McGee with me to get Kate back!" Gibbs then turned to DiNozzo "You're with me," and throwing the keys at him "go gas the truck, McGee is waiting for you. Jenny... I'll talk to you when we get back" With that, Gibbs glared at the Director, turned on his heel and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

Tony ran down to the hummer, leapt into the truck and had it gassed and ready to go before Gibbs could get down there. Looking to McGee he stated

"Where are we going?"


	6. The Rescue attempt

**Chapter 6: The Rescue Attempt**

The Rescue Attempt

As Gibbs ordered McGee to trace the call from the cell Kate was using, he was saying comforting nothings through the phone to Kate, who was nearly hysterical, at the other end.

"I have a place Gibbs" came Tim's voice timidly over the computer monitor, as though scared that something was going to come flying at him to punish him for being annoying. He was partially right, as Gibbs then threw the SatNav, or what Gibbs assumed was the SatNav, to McGee so that he could program the address into it. One of the problems with the SatNav, or Shelly as Tony had named her, was that she tended to have problems keeping up with his driving. Gibbs was permanently being told to slow down or to do a legal u-turn when next possible as they had just missed there turning. Shelly clearly didn't come with a Gibbs setting that allowed her to keep up with his driving… Maybe he should get Abby on that…

"Right, gear up. We're going to get Kate. DiNozzo, gas the truck. McGee, make sure you have everything we may need, and pray that we don't need half of it."

Gibbs then stood waiting for Tony to come rushing to it, eager to please him, when this didn't happen Gibbs turned on the spot slowly to look for Tony around the bullpen. Not seeing him Gibbs stormed up to the Directors office and slammed the door open, despite Cynthia's protests against it.

"Jethro" came the cool voice of the first female director of NCIS

"Jenny." came the angered reply from Gibbs "I currently have one Agent MIA in some godforsaken place in Quantico, and you're holding my SENIOR FIELD AGENT up in your office? I need more than McGee with me to get Kate back!" Gibbs then turned to DiNozzo "You're with me," and throwing the keys at him "go gas the truck, McGee is waiting for you. Jenny... I'll talk to you when we get back" With that, Gibbs glared at the Director, turned on his heel and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

Tony ran down to the hummer, leapt into the truck and had it gassed and ready to go before Gibbs could get down there. Looking to McGee he stated

"Where are we going?"

"We," McGee replied, "are going to rescue Kate"

Upon hearing this, Tony jumped into the truck, showing energy that hadn't been seen from the Senior Field Agent since Kate went missing. After what seemed like an age Gibbs drove past in his sudan, taking off at a hair-raising, g-force inducing speed. He was desperate to get his profiler back, the bullpen seemed just a little less inviting without her there.

Abby, meanwhile, was ensconced in the morgue with Jimmy and Ducky, hoping that the team got Kate back and that she wasn't too damaged…

After a break-neck drive Gibbs skidded to a stop where the signal had been traced to, the area was a section of desert that had only one small building with a single door. Upon opening this door Gibbs came upon a door that led down, seemingly to go down forever as there was no light from about halfway down. A dilemma was faced now, does he wait for McGee and Tony to be his backup and possibly leave Kate to more torture, or go down without the backup and risk getting caught himself. This was answered for him as McGee and Tony pulled up and stopped next to his car. All 3 men pulled out their guns and torches and proceeded down the stairs… Gibbs in the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What they came upon was not what they expected, instead of a hallway type construction with obvious rooms and pathways, a labyrinth was sprawled beneath their feet, with no directions or obvious travelled halls. 3 different directions and 3 men, 3 guns and 3 torches. The answer seemed so obvious and with a glance at each other, they all went their separate ways.

Gibbs

Having walked for what felt like hours, Gibbs came upon the first possible clue, the dirt on the floor of the pathway was disturbed, more than was caused by footsteps… He prayed that Kate escaped the scuffle alive…

He followed this path for several twists and turns and came upon nothing. He kept expecting to come across a minotaur from Ancient Greece and to be called Thesius. Gibbs had no idea how to get back to where he started, and as much as he loathed to admit it… he was lost.

Aside from the scuffled dirt, Gibbs had found nothing, not even any footprints, this lead him to believe that Kate hadn't run this way, and hadn't caused the disturbed dirt Gibbs had found at the T-Junction. If he could get back there however… the other side could be investigated, one never knows where evidence or helpful information may turn up.

McGee

The beam of light caused by the torch that Special Agent Timothy McGee was holding was shaking, and he thanked god that Tony wasn't with him to see the fact that McGee's hands were shaking due to the nerves of being trapped underground, on his own, in a labyrinth, with a possible deranged killer who knew the passages wondering around with them, possible playing a severly twisted game of cat-and-mouse with them. Tim tried to prevent this line of thought, as it would cause him to start having auditory hallucinations and would blur the line between reality, and his overactive imagination. The paths wound round and round in various directions, doubling back on themselves, and seemingly going on forever. McGee, however, had the sense to mark his journey as much as possible, as he walked, he dragged his right leg behind him and so left behind a large drag mark that would show how he got into the labyrinth and make it possible for him to get out again. A small part of McGee's mind registed that his Italian leather shoes were going to be extremely dirty, and probably only suitable for the trash can when they got back to the bullpen.

Tony

Absently-mindedly Tony wondered how Gibbs and McLost were doing, he imagined that Gibbs would be stoically marching through the labyrinth, conquering corners and destroying the darkness with each step. McGeek he could imagine walking calmly through the passageways, wary but able to do his job, and do it well. McGee was always underestimated by perps, and Tony was pondering on this when he smelt it…

That tangy undertone of copper… that always came hand in hand with blood… and lots of it.

It was at this point that Tony realised he had no idea where he was, and had no way of getting back, by thinking about the team Tony had placed himself in a hypnotic state! He had no idea how long he had been walking, or where he had walked! Calming himself down, he decided to investigate the smell, before panicking about his poor sense of direction.

Tony took a deep breath, and walked towards the smell of blood, gun resting on the wrist of the hand holding the torch, with both pointing forwards, in the direction he was travelling. Tony found himself at a crossroads in the paths, one, the left leading to what appeared to be a kitchen, which oddly had a bunny mask sitting on the table? What was with that? Opposite this was a bedroom with an en-suite. All surprisingly clean considering it was underground, with dirt floors. The third room was the room Tony wanted to avoid going into, the smell of blood was burning his nostrils and the room reaked of hopelessness and acceptance.

Creeping forward gingerly, he saw a hand outstretch and push the door open, the sight he came upon shocked him to the core. He screamed as loud as he could and heard it echo through the tunnels, a knell calling to his team members for help and support.

Gibbs

At the sound of Tony's scream I turned and ran, my subconscious knowing where I had travelled better than my conscious mind, I got to the stairs exiting the labyrinth in record time, I head time speed walking up the other tunnel, and so together we walked towards Tony, and whatever sights awaits.

McGee

Tony's scream petrified the probie, he knew that it made a horrifying thing to make Tony scream, the senior field agent was able to deal with the most gruesome murders without blinking an eye. Turning abruptly on one heel, Tim strode up the passage, knowing where he had come from thanks to his marks on the floor. At the stairs he saw a figure standing silhouetted against the light coming down from the stairs and so froze, then, recognising the silver hair, moved towards his boss, and together they went to face whatever horrors had been found by Tony DiNozzo, the most unlucky Senior Field Agent ever.


End file.
